Fuel-burning appliances such as water heaters typically position an ignition control, a point of ignition, and resulting flame near the bottom of the appliance for more efficient heating. Most flammable gases are heavier than air, thus such gases, if present, can be ignited by the open flame of the appliance. Conventional protective systems for hot water heaters, in particular, have employed various techniques to prevent direct exposure of the open flame to the flammable refrigerant liquids and gases. In particular, the conventional protective system employs a perforated metal shield or flame separator to separate the flame from open exposure to ambient vapors. More recent attempts involve positioning a shield or wall around the bottom of the hot water tank, whereby the wall substantially surrounds the appliance. Unfortunately, not all fuel-burning appliances are designed or configured in a similar way. Thus, there remains a need for an effective protective device that is compatible with other fuel burning appliances such as absorption refrigerators.